1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device, and more particularly, to a braking device used for a playard that is remote controlled by the playard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a playard is opened as a using status, four wheels are configured at the bottom of each standing post at four corners of the playard so that the playard is easy to move. After moving the playard to a desired position, braking devices on one or more than one wheel can be operated to stop the wheels and prevent the playard from moving unintentionally.
Most braking devices of the playard according to the prior art have coupling component for the wheels, which requires a user to bend down to operate the braking device of the playard manually with hand or to step on the braking device with foot that might cause injury to the hand or the foot of the user. On the other hand, foot operation usually is not as easy as hand operation and sometimes causes more inconvenience.